The experiments proposed herein are designed to explore the efficacy of progressive muscle relaxation training in improving glucose metabolism and will be explored in both insulin dependent and non-insulin dependent diabetic patient populations. Thirty insulin dependent and thirty non-insulin dependent diabetic patients will receive a standard glucose tolerance test, an insulin sensitivity test and a cold stress test while hospitalized on the Clinical Research Unit of Duke University Medical Center. Half of each diagnostic group will then receive five days of EMG feedback assisted progressive muscle relaxation training following which time the glucose tolerance test, insulin sensitivity test and cold stress procedure will be repeated. The long term effects of relaxation will be assessed by repeating this test battery and monitoring hemoglobin A1C over the course of one year. By studying the effect of relaxation on glucose tolerance, plasma catecholamines, insulin sensitivity, and insulin and glucagon secretory activity during the glucose tolerance test as well as the neuroendocrine response to the cold stress procedure, the mechanism of this training may be elaborated. In addition, by studying individual differences in reactivity to the cold stress procedure, it may be possible to predict on a physiologic level those subjects who respond best to this type of behavioral treatment. An attempt will be made to assess the ability of simple "paper and pencil" personality tests to identify the characteristics of subjects for whom relaxation training produces an improvement in glucose metabolism.